Hermines Auftrag
by Miss Miah
Summary: Also die Geschichte handelt von Hermine und Draco die beiden müssen Zwangsweise miteinander auskommen. Kann das gut gehn...? Und es wird noch so einige Überraschungen nebenbei geben.
1. Gespräch mit Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Also die Orte sowie die Charaktere gehören nicht mir (heul) sie gehören der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling (applaus) und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld (kopfschüttel).

Summerie: Also die Geschichte handelt von Hermine und Draco die beiden müssen Zwangsweise miteinander auskommen. Kann das gut gehn...? Und es wird noch so einige Überraschungen nebenbei geben. ;)

Kapitel 1: Treffen mit Dumbledore

Überall liefen Schüler herum die ihre Familie verabschiedeten, ihre Freunde begrüßten und versuchten ihre Koffer in den Zug zu schleppen.

Alles in allem war es ein gewaltiges Durcheinander auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ in diesem Durcheinander versuchte ein Mädchen ihre besten Freunde zu finden.

_Ich bin zu spät. Wie konnte mir das nur passieren ich bin noch nie zu spät gekommen. Noch nie! Na ja außer wenn ich mit den Weaslys zusammen war aber das zählt nicht …,_ dachte sie verzweifelt,

während sie, ihren Koffer hinter sich her ziehend, sich mühsam durch das Gedränge kämpfte, wobei ihre braunen lockigen Haare die zu einem lockere´n Zopf gebunden waren hin und her wippten und ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen verzweifelt den Bahnhof absuchten. Gerade als ein schriller Piff ertönte entdeckte sie zwei Gestalten mit feuerrotem Haar und ein Junge mit in allen Himmelsrichtungen abstehenden schwarzen Haaren, die versuchten, ihre Koffer in den Zug zu zerren. Der Bahnstieg wurde schnell leerer und sie hatte schon bald ihre Freunde erreicht.

Niemand der drei bemerkte sie und Hermine war das ganz recht, denn sie wollte erstmal zu gucken wie Harry und Ron versuchten die Koffer in den Zug zu schleppen während Ginny sie dirigierte. Ein breites Lächeln zierte ihr von den Ferien gebräuntes Gesicht als sie ihren Freunden bei diesem Versuch zu sah.

„Nein, Ron, weiter nach links!", sagte Ginny gespielt genervt aber konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken da sie jetzt auch mal ihren Bruder herum kommandieren konnte.

„Ich sagte LINKS nicht rechts!", sagte sie, weil Ron prompt einen Schritt nach rechts gemacht hatte.

„Wenn du alles so super besser weißt dann mach das doch selber!", schrie er jetzt seine kleine Schwester an und ließ den Koffer, den er und Harry gerade hoch hieften los, woraufhin die Last vom Koffer Harry zu Boden riss.

„Hey könntet ihr den Streit nicht auf später verlegen und mir endlich helfen diese Koffer rein zu bekommen!", mischte Harry, mit schmerzverzertem Gesicht, sich jetzt ein.

„Oh! Sorry, Harry ich... wolte das echt nicht!", sagte Ron als hätte er Harry völlig vergessen, und half ihm wieder schnell mit dem Koffer.

Nach geschlagenen 5 Minuten hatten sie es endlich geschafft alle Koffer rein zu bekommen und noch niemand hatte Hermine bemerkt also räusperte sie sich und sagte breit lächelnd:

„Da ihr die anderen Koffer auch so schön rein bekommen habt, könntet ihr meinen doch auch in den Zug tragen, oder?"

Ginny bekam ein Kicheranfall, als sie das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Bruders sah der vom Koffer ungläubig zu Hermine guckte und wieder zurück. Dann umarmte sie schnell ihre beste Freundin und verschwand mit ihr im Zug. Zurück ließen sie einen entsetzten Ron, einen ebenfalls amüsierten Harry und Hermines Koffer.

Hermine und Ginny ließen sich in einem leeren Zugabteil nieder und kurz darauf kamen auch Ron und Harry, mit den Koffern im Schlepptau an. Hermine stand auf als die beiden eintraten und begrüßte ihre beiden Freunde mit einer Umarmung sie schienen auch keines wegs noch ärgerlich wegen der Sache mit den Koffern zu sein.

Die Landschaft veränderte sich sehr während der Fahrt, doch Hermine bekamm nicht viel davon mit, sie unterhielt sich mit Ron und Harry über die Ferien und wie das 7. und somit letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts wohl werden würde.

„Übrigens ich hab eine großartige Nachricht. Ich hab gehört...", fing Ron an doch weiter kam er nicht denn die Abtieltür flog auf und vor ihnen stand Parkinson.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Hermine kühl, doch sie war schon neugierig gewesen was Parkinson hier zu suchen hatte und dann war sie auch noch ohne Draco, was so gut wie nie vorkam.

„Glaub mir Granger ich bin eben so wenig erfreut wie du euer kleines KAFFEKRÄNZCHEN hier zu stören, aber Dumbledore schickt mich. Scheint so als hätte Miss Neun-mal-klug ihr Treffen mit Prof.Dumbledore verpennt er wartet schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde." Sie drehte sich zum gehen um hielt jedoch inne und sagte noch: „Übrigens, Schlammblut, beeil dich, Draco ist auch bei dem Treffen und ER war pünktlich. Ich will ihn schnell wieder haben, verstanden?"

„_Wieder haben" das hörte sich ja an als ob Prkinson Malfoy besaß. _

Hermine stellte sich Malfoy als Hund vor der von Parkinson an der Leine Gassi geführt wurde. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie kurz auflachen und, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, betrat sie das Abteil in dem Malfoy und Dumbledore warteten.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich vergeße sonst nie so welche Treffen und dann auch noch so wichtige. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wa..." doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand und sagte freundlich:

„Machen sie sich draüber mal keine Sorgen, Miss Granger, ich bin ein alter Mann und habe schon unzählige Stunden gewartet, da kommt es auf diese eine Stunde auch nicht mehr an!"

Hermine leiß sich erleichtert auf einen der Sitze, genau gegenüber von Dumbledore und neben Malfoy, nieder und schaute Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte ihr in den Ferien zwar per Eule mitgeteielt er wolle sie heute im Zug treffen doch den Grund hat er nicht genannt nur das Malfoy auch dabei sein würde.

„Nun ich habe sie beide hierher gebeten, weil ich sie um etwas bitten möchte."

Er hielt inne und es schien Hermine und Draco so als ob er die Sache nicht weiter erklären wollte und als wäre alles mit diesem einen Satz gesagt. Hermine blickte verwirrt zu Draco doch seine Miene war wie immer und zeigte kein Anzeichen von Verwirrung.

_Hat der eigentlich auch einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck_, fragte Hermine sich ärgerlich, denn es gefiel ihr gar nicht die einzigste Verwirrte in diesem Raum zu sein.

„Professor, worum handelt es sich denn genau?", fragte Hermine also.

„Nun es geht darum ... also Sie und Mr.Malfoy sollen..."

-Ende von Kapitel 1-

**TBC**

**Also ich hoffe ihr mögt das erste kapitel meiner ersten fanfiction ich weiß es ist nichts besonderes aber ich würde mich super auf ein review und schon über ein reviewchen freuen.**


	2. Das beste Schuljahr?

Erstmal ein riesen großes Dankeschön an Tanea und Lohr für meine allerersten reviews!

Daaaaaaaannnnnnnnkkkkkkkkeeeee!

**Lohr: ** in diesem Kapitel erfährst du was Ron sagen will und was Dumbledore will!

Hoffe es gefällt dir so gut wie das erste!

**Tanea: **ich hab an der stelle aufgehört weil ich ehrlich gesagt keine Idee hatte was Dumbledore von

ihnen wollen könnte …(verrückt ne!). Ich hab mir deine Kritik zu herzen genommen und

hoffe. Sätze sind jetzt verständlicher! Hoffe dir gefällt das zweite auch.

Das beste Schuljahr?

„_Nun es geht darum ... also Sie und Mr. Malfoy sollen _für mich einige Dinge erledigen. Dinge zu denen ich leider keine Zeit habe. Also dachte ich sie beide, als meine besten Schüler, übernehmen diese Aufgabe. Es ist sehr wichtig das sie niemand davon erfährt.", sagte Dumbledore. „Nicht einmal Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasly!", dabei sah er Hermine an.

„Natürlich, Sir!", sagte Hermine schnell. „Aber was genau soll ich ihnen nicht erzählen?"

„Das Sie und Mr. Malfoy für mich eine Höhle in Griechenland erforschen! Diese Höhle ist 2.000 Jahre alt und magisch geschützt. Sie enthält wahrscheinlich eine der ältesten Geheimnisse. Noch fragen?"

Hermine hatte 1000 Fragen, jedoch wusste sie nicht welche sie als erstes Stellen sollte und als sie grade etwas sagen wollte hörte sie das erste Mal an diesem Abend Malfoys Stimme.

„Sir, kann ich das nicht alleine erledigen. Ich brauche nicht die Hilfe von Granger."

_Das war ja mal wieder klar er will auf keinen Fall mit mir zusammen arbeiten. Als ob mir das gefällt…, _dachte Hermine bei sich und doch war sie etwas gekränkt das Malfoy sie nicht dabei haben wollte. _Seit wann kümmert es mich eigentlich was Malfoy sagt? _dachte sie erschrocken.

„Falsch, Mr. Malfoy, Sie brauchen sehr wohl die Hilfe von Mrs. Granger.", riss Dumbledore sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Oh! Wie spät es schon wieder geworden ist. Es tut mir leid aber ich hab nur noch Zeit für eine Frage. Mrs. Granger, wollen Sie vielleicht noch etwas wissen?"

„Sir, was ist mit dem Schulunterricht. Ich meine wir werden sicher viel verpassen es ist doch unser letztes Jahr, ein sehr wichtiges Jahr."

_War ja klar dass sie nur an den Unterricht denkt… so eine Streberin, _dachte Draco bei sich und musste lächeln.

„Ich kann sie beruhigen Mrs. Granger, sie werden keinen Unterricht verpassen. Sie werden nur am Wochenende nach Griechenland reisen, aber ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie sich auch in der Woche mit der Höhle beschäftigen. Gemeinsam! Jetzt muss ich aber los wir verlegen das Gespräch auf morgen nach dem Mittagessen."

Dumbledore erhob sich und verließ den Zugabteil.

Hermine hatte eine ein ganz komisches Gefühl im Bauch. _Ich muss jetzt beinahe jeden Tag mit Malfoy verbringen und kann es noch nicht mal jemanden sagen… das kann nicht gut gehen, _dachte sie verzweifelt.

„Glaub mir Granger ich arbeite auch nicht gerne mit dir zusammen also mach nicht so ein Gesicht, wenn jemand verzweifelt aussehen darf, dann ja wohl ich schließlich muss ich mit einem Schlammblut zusammen arbeiten. Für dich hingegen ist es ein Privileg mit mir, einem Reinblüter, einem Malfoy zusammen zu arbeiten." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, lächelte Hermine noch einmal verschlagen an und verschwand.

Als Hermine in den Zugabteil ihrer Freunde zurück kehrte war sie mit den Gedanken noch bei dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore.

„Hermine, was ist los?", fragte Ginny die sofort den Gedanken verlorenen Blick von ihr bemerkt hatte.

„Nichts!", log Hermine sofort und setzte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf.

„Ich weiß was, das heitert dich bestimmt auf!", sagte Ron plötzlich.

Da fiel Hermine plötzlich wieder ein das Ron gerade etwas sagen wollte als Parkison herein kam um Hermine bescheid zu sagen.

„Also, halt dich fest. Snape unterrichtet dieses Jahr nicht!", rief Ron triumphierend. „Glaub mir das wird das beste Schuljahr das wir je hatten!"

Hermine nickte leicht. _Das beste Schuljahr_ _das wir je hatten? Hoffentlich hatte Ron Recht._

-Ende vom 2. Kapitel-

**TBC**

**Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich fand es ist eine passende Stelle um aufzuhören. Ich hoffe ihr lest über meine Fehler einfach hinweg ;)**

**Kritik und Lob alles erwünscht!**


	3. Die neuen Lehrer

Disclaimer: Also am Disclaimer hat sich eigentlich nix geändert die Personen gehören nicht mir

sondern Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Und jetzt zu den Reviews. Erstmal danke an euch alle!

Drac0sGirl: Das nennt man perfektes Timing! Es freut mich echt das dir die Story gefällt und ich

hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

Feltonfan: Also wirklich was du denkst… obwohl wenn sie das Wochenende über in Griechenland

verbringen müssen sie ja auch irgendwo übernachten! gg

Leresa: Es freut mich das die Story dir gefällt. Und danke für die Kritik ich versuche daraus zu

lernen. (sag mir ob ich diesmal besser gemacht hab)

Die neuen Lehrer

Es dauerte nicht lange da waren sie schon in Hogwarts angekommen.

Hermine bekam immer eine leichte Gänsehaut, wenn sie aus der Kutsche schaute und dieses riesen Schloss sah. Die große Halle füllte sich schnell mit laut schwatzenden Schülern. Als sich Dumbledore erhob trat jedoch plötzliche Stille ein.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich freue mich euch alle wieder begrüßen zu dürfen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich möchte euch aber nicht mit dem Geschwafel eines alten Mannes belästigen, also stelle ich euch nur schnell zwei neue Lehrer vor. Einmal, wie jedes Jahr, den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Kaltorff und ich hoffe sehr das ich ihn nächstes Jahr wieder begrüßen kann."

Ein alter kahlköpfiger Mann erhob sich und winkte einmal. Er war etwas dick und sein Gesicht hatte eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mond, dadurch wirkte er ziemlich nett und sein breites Lächeln führte dazu, dass viele ihn gleich sympathisch fanden. Demnach bekam er auch viel Applaus.

„Und dann möchte ich ihnen noch die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke und die neue Hauslehrerin von Slytherin vorstellen, da Professor Snape uns dieses Jahr leider keine Gesellschaft leisten kann. (Ron lehnte sich zu Hermine und Harry rüber und flüsterte: „Ja leider! Ich werde ihn ja soooo vermissen!") Darf ich vorstellen Professor Laurental."

Hermine bemerkte das kaum jemand überrascht war das Snape nicht mehr da war, aber das war typisch für Hogwarts Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich immer wie ein Lauffeuer selbst, wenn das Schuljahr noch gar nicht begonnen hatte.

Professor Laurental sah ziemlich jung aus, Hermine schätzte sie auf etwa 21 Jahre.

Sie war ziemlich hübsch, sie hatte einen zierlichen Körper und ihre langen schwarzen Haare verdeckten halb ihre strahlend blauen Augen, sie lächelte und das Lächeln erreichte sogar ihre Augen, was, nach Hermines Meinung, zu einer Slytherin gar nicht passte. Sie bekam von den Schülern sogar mehr Applaus als Professor Kaltorff und einige Jungen pfiffen sogar.

Das Festmahl ging schnell zu Ende und als Hermine ihren Schlafsaal erreichte wurde ihr klar das sie eben das letzte mal die Verteilung der neuen Schüler auf die Häuser gesehen hatte,

das es auch das letzte mal war das sie Dumbledores Rede nach den Ferien hörte,

das es das letzte mal war das sie nach den Ferien auf Ron, Harry und Ginny zu gelaufen kommt und sie herzlichst begrüßt.

Es war alles das letzte Male und erst jetzt wurde das Hermine richtig bewusst. Sie schlief mit Tränen in den Augen ein und mit dem Gedanken:

_Das letzte Mal!_

xxxx

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag, also hätte Hermine ausschlafen könne, wie alle Schüler, stattdessen stand sie schon um 6:00 Uhr auf und ging ins Badezimmer dort verbrachte sie etwa eine halbe Stunde damit sich zu duschen und fertig zu machen.

Dann ging sie runter in die Große Halle wo das Frühstück schon bereit stand.

Die Große Halle war wie immer um diese Uhrzeit (vor allem Sonntags) vollkommen leer und Hermine war es ganz recht.

Sie setzte sich nahm ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und frühstückte während sie las.

Sie war so vertieft in das Buch das sie gar nicht merkte das sie die leere Teetasse immer wieder zum Mund führte und wieder absetzte ohne auch nur zu merken das in der Tasse gar kein Tee mehr war. Und sie war auch so vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie jemand in die Große Halle kam und sich hinter sie stellte.

„Glaub mir Granger, dadurch, dass du die Tasse immer wieder zum Mund führst (_ich weiß auch nicht wie ich's anders beschreiben soll aber ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine_) wird sie auch nicht wieder voll!", flüsterte eine nur zu bekannte Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Hermine erschrak sich so sehr das sie zusammen zuckte, die folge davon war das ihr die Tasse aus der Hand fiel und in tausend Scherben zersprang. Sie drehte sich langsam herum und erblickte, wie ihr schon vorher klar war, Draco Malfoy.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie mit einer gelangweilten Stimme, obwohl es sie schon interessierte warum Malfoy hinter ihr stand.

„Ich wollte dich nur drauf aufmerksam machen, dass deine Tasse LEER ist."

„Ja, und jetzt ist sie nicht nur leer sondern auch kaputt und das ist allein deine Schuld."

„Hey, wenn du gleich so zusammen zuckst wenn dich jemand anspricht, was kann ich dann dafür?"

„Ich bin nur zusammen gezuckt, weil du dich förmlich angeschlichen hast und, außerdem warst du, für meinen Geschmack, etwas zu dicht dran an mir!" Hermine wurde langsam wütend und Draco bemerkte das.

„Ach so ich bin also zu nah an dir dran!"

Aber anstatt weiter weg von ihr zu gehen setzte er sich zu ihr auf die Bank. Hermine war das unangenehm und sie rückte ein Stück weiter von ihm weg.

Hermine wollte ihm grade sagen er solle verschwinden, als Ron und Harry kamen und Malfoy mit Todesblicken beschossen.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte Ron wütend, aber ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich an Hermine und fragte: „Hat das Frettchen dich belästigt?"

„Nein.", antwortete Hermine schnell.

„Ich geh dann mal!", mischte Malfoy sich jetzt ein, da er keine Lust hatte mit Ron einen Streit anzufangen, da Ron bei einem Streit immer so laut wurde, dass das gesamte Schloss mit hörte.

Jedoch verließ er das Trio nicht ohne Hermine noch einmal zu zuzwinkern und zu sagen:

„Ich freu mich schon auf unsere gemeinsamen Wochenenden!"

Ron reagierte genau so wie Draco es sich erhofft hatte. Er blickte ungläubig von Hermine zu Draco und wieder zurück bis er dann seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und fast schon schrie: „Was hat er damit gemeint, Hermine? Gibt es da vielleicht irgendetwas das du uns sagen willst?"

_Toll das hat Malfoy jetzt toll hinbekommen nur wegen so einer Bemerkung von ihm hab ich jetzt Stress mit Ron, _dachte Hermine verbittert.

„Nein, ich wüsste nicht was ich euch zu sagen hätte.", log Hermine schnell, schloss ihr Buch und wand sich dem essen zu. Ron wollte noch etwas sagen, aber fing einen warnenden Blick von Harry ein. Also setzte er sich zu Harry und Hermine und die drei frühstückten still vor sich hin.

Plötzlich kam Ginny angerannt, zupfte Hermine am Ärmel und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr. Das alles machte Ron ziemlich stutzig, als Hermine sich dann auch noch erhob und mit Ginny weg gehen wollte fragte er schließlich: „Was ist hier los, Ginny?"

Ginny hakte sich bei Hermine unter, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu ihrem Bruder um und sagte:

„Frauensache!"

- Ende von Kapitel 3-

**TBC**

**Ich weiß es hat etwas länger gedauert, mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit. Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht zu böse und euch gefällt dieses Kapitel. **


	4. Ginnys Problem

Erstmal zu den Reviews hab mich echt über alle gefreut!

Sijara: Nun so ist Ron eben er tickt immer vollkommen aus! )

Leresa: Ich hoffe ich hab bald eine Beta-Leserin ; )

Ginnys Problem 

Ginny zerrte Hermine in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und sah verlegen zu Boden. Gerade als Hermine fragen wollte was denn los sei, schien Ginny ihre Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Was wollte Dumbledore, gestern, eigentlich von dir?", fragte sie leise ohne aufzusehen.

„Du hast mich doch nicht hier her geholt nur um zu fragen was Dumbledore von mir wollte, oder ! Also was ist wirklich los, Ginny?"

„Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du es niemanden erzählst. Vor allem nicht Ron!"

„Okay ich verspreche es! Aber jetzt erzähl mir, warum du mich in dieses Klassenzimmer geschleppt hast!"

Jetzt sah Ginny auf und sie bekam sogar ein kleines Lächeln hin.

„Ich hab mich verliebt!", eröffnete sie ihr dann.

„Das ist doch schön. Wer ist der Glückliche?"

Ginnys Lächeln verschwand und sie guckte wieder zu Boden.

„Das ist ja das Problem", flüsterte sie, aber Hermine konnte jedes Wort ganz genau verstehen. „Er ist ein Slytherin."

„Hey, davon geht die Welt doch nicht unter. So lange es nicht Malfoy ist.", scherzte Hermine, um ihre Freundin aufzuheitern.

Ginny sah hoch und sagte: „Nein es ist nicht Malfoy. Sein Name ist Dave Smith. Ich wollte mit ihm nächsten Monat nach Hogsmead, aber irgendwer muss Ron davon erzählen, bevor er uns zusammen in Hogsmead sieht und dort eine Szene macht."

„Oh! Nein!" jetzt verstand Hermine warum Ginny gerade ihr von Smith erzählt hat.

„Ich werde, dass Ron bestimmt nicht erzählen. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde, er wird vollkommen ausrasten. Das machst du lieber selber!"

„Bitte, Hermine, du bist doch meine beste Freundin, du musst es ihm erzählen und sie es mal so du hast einen ganzen Monat Zeit dafür. Bitte, Hermine!", Ginny sah ihre Freundin flehend an. Hermine konnte nicht anders und sagte schließlich:

„Okay!"

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Ginny lief ihr jedoch hinter her und als sie sie eingeholt hatte, fragte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen:

„Und, was wollte der Direktor von dir und Malfoy gestern?"

_Ich muss mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen. _Aber da Hermine nicht die beste im lügen war, fragte sie nur:

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Die beiden Mädchen trafen gerade Ron und Harry auf dem Gang, als Ginny ihre Frage wiederholte:

„Ich hab gefragt was Dumbledore von euch wollte!"

„Ja, das interessiert uns auch!", mischte Harry sich jetzt ein.

Hermine blieb genervt stehen und antwortete:

„Nichts Besonderes. Er hat nur gesagt das, Malfoy und ich, als die besten Schüler dieses Jahrgangs viel Verantwortung haben und er hoffe, dass wir uns weiter so anstrengen wie bisher. Das war alles!"

_Du kannst nicht lügen, das werden sie dir nie abkaufen, _dachte Hermine verzweifelt doch lies sich nichts anmerken.

Ron hob eine Augenbraue und fragte ungläubig: „Das war alles?"

„Das war alles!", antwortete Hermine und machte sich weiter auf dem Weg zum Griffendor-Turm.

Im Griffendor-Turm spielten Harry und Ron Zauberschach. Hermine setzte sich zu ihnen und las ein Buch und Ginny war auf geheimnisvolle Weise verschwunden, Hermine hatte schon so eine Ahnung mit wem sie sich Rumtrieb.

Da fiel Hermine wieder ihr Versprechen ein.

_Wie bringe ich es ihm nur am besten bei? Vielleicht schreib ich einen Anonymen Brief an ihn… nein quatsch das kann nicht klappen. Ich könnte ihm, aber auch jetzt reinen Wein einschenken, schließlich hat er grade gute Laune, weil er schon das dritte Mal gegen Harry gewonnen hat… _

Hermine dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach und sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit auf den gleichen Satz in ihrem Buch starrte. Plötzlich schreckte die Glocke sie aus ihren Gedanken, es war Zeit zum Mittagessen.

Nach dem Mittagessen machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Ihren Freunden erzählte sie aber sie müsse in die Bücherei.

Sie merkte nicht das Draco schon die ganze Zeit hinter ihr herlief bis sie vor dem Bild, das zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf führte stehen blieb.

„Mist! Ich kenn gar nicht das Passwort!", fluchte sie leise.

„Schokoladenpudding!", sagte Draco hinter ihr und das Bild gab eine Treppe frei.

„Also wirklich, Granger, ich dachte an so etwas Wichtiges denkst du!"

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte!", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Genau, wenn du mich nicht hättest.", sagte Draco als ob er den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme nicht gehört hätte.

Als sie oben ankamen wollte Hermine klopfen jedoch war Draco schneller und öffnete die Tür einfach, was ihm ein tadelnden Blick von Hermine einbrachte, den er gekonnt ignorierte.

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien keines Wegs verärgert darüber zu sein das Hermine und Draco einfach so ohne anklopfen eintraten. Er wies auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und bat die beiden sich zu setzen.

„Also es gibt noch einiges was ich ihnen über ihre "Mission" erzählen möchte.", begann er, wurde jedoch sofort von Draco unterbrochen:

„Wann gehen wir das erste Mal nach Griechenland, nächst Woche?"

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy, sie werden erst übernächstes Wochenende, also am 14. September, nach Athen gehen. Ich möchte, dass sie sich dort wie Muggel benehmen, weil dort fast ausschließlich Muggel leben."

„Waaaaaaaaaaas?", fiel Draco ihm wieder ins Wort.

Dumbledore entschloss sich Dracos Kommentar einfach zu überhören und fuhr fort:

„Deswegen möchte ich das sie weder in der Öffentlichkeit zaubern, noch ihre Umhänge tragen sondern Muggel Kleidung tragen und sie werden die Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag in einem Muggel-Hotel verbringen."

Während Dumbledore sprach wurden Dracos Augen immer größer und sein Blick immer ungläubiger.

Das brachte Hermine dazu breit zu grinsen. Sie hatte keine Probleme damit wie ein Muggel zu leben, dann sie hatte 11 Jahre so gelebt und tat es jeden Sommer, doch sie wusste das Malfoy ein riesen Problem damit hatte. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal was Strom ist.

„Also die Höhle befindet sich ganz in der nähe vom Hotel, sie können sie nicht übersehen.

Ich glaube das war's jetzt. Ach, noch eine Sache, ich hab ihnen ja gesagt sie sollen sich auch in der Woche mit der Höhle befassen und ich stelle ihnen einen extra Raum dazu zur Verfügung. Er ist neben der Bibliothek hinter dem Bild von dem Ritter auf der Kuh. Das Passwort ist: Brausebonbon! Also noch fragen?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich.

_Das Passwort war bestimmt seine Idee, _dachten Hermine und Draco beinahe gleichzeitig.

„Ja, Sir, ich habe noch eine Frage. Was genau wissen sie über diese Höhle?", fragte Hermine die schon begierig darauf wartete sich mit der Höhle zu befassen.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber ich weiß nicht viel über diese Höhle und alles was ich weiß, weiß ich aus dem Buch das in ihrem gemeinsamen Raum steht!"

Hermine beschloss nach diesem Gespräch sofort in den Raum zu gehen und das Buch durch zu lesen.

Zu ihrem Glück ging das Gespräch schnell zu Ende. Als sie Dumbledores Büro verließ ging sie gleich richtung Bibliothek. Was sie nicht bemerkte war das Draco auch richtung Bibliothek ging (wo_ ist sie bloß immer mit ihren Gedanken?_).

-Ende von Kapitel 4-

**TBC**

**Ich hab mich extra beeilt mit diesem Kapitel, damit ihr schnell wieder etwas von mir hört! **

**Hoffe es gefällt euch, obwohl es in einer halben Stunde entstanden ist. Und ich muss zugeben das die Sache mit dem Hotel nicht ganz meine Idee war, sondern die von Feltonfan, ich hoffe echt es macht dir nichts aus das ich das in die Story mit eingebracht habe! **


End file.
